The Azuran Orc
by AtomicX160
Summary: Ever thought your pilgrimage went horribly wrong? Jay didn't think so, until his return trip when passing through Skyrim...
1. Chapter 1

_By Azura, I'm in a real dilemma now…_ That's all Jay could think. He sat in a cart, being towed away to Azura-knows-where to do Malacath-knows-what.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake," a nord voice called. Jay opened his eyes a little more. He saw snow on the ground in light patches.

 _Oh, great… I'm in Skyrim, aren't I?_ The orc looked up and saw three Nords in the cart. One was in soldier's attire, blue and brown adorning his cuirass. Another one had royal robes on, with fancy boots. He had a gag tying up his mouth. The final nord just wore rags. Jay looked down and saw that he was in the same situation.

"You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." The soldier across from me nodded his head towards the nord in rags. Jay blacked out for a little while, but caught something about the thief stealing a horse and going to Hammerfell. It also turned out that Skyrim was in a civil war between the Stormcloaks, who were fighting for independence from the empire, and the Imperial Legion, who were trying to put down the Stormcloaks.

When he was fully alert again, he realized the cart had stopped. A legion officer (in a uniform he recognized) started calling names.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." The man called. He looked considerably young, especially for one who seemed to rank so high.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric…" the soldier next to Jay muttered.

"Ralof of Riverwood." The soldier who had ridden with Ulfric and Jay stepped forward.

"Lokir of Rorikstead." The horse thief ran, shouting something about not being a rebel. An archer took him out quickly.

"Anyone else feel like running?" The guard captain shouted.

"You there. Step forward." The young man gestured towards Jay. "Who… are you?"

"Jalzarba," Jay shortly replied.

"Ja… what? That's a funny name, even for an orc… not that I can pronounce it," the confused legion officer said.

"My mother was adopted by Argonians, so she kind of took on their culture. My father was an orc, so they agreed on somewhat of a mix between the two names," Jay explained.

"I never asked!" Replied the young man. "Give me a name I can use. Actually, don't, it doesn't matter." The officer turned to his captain. "Captain, what should we do? He's not on the list."

"It matters not to me. He goes to the block." The woman replied.

"As you wish, captain." The man turned back to Jay. "I'm sorry… I'll make sure that your remains are returned to Orsinium."

"I'm no-"

"Go, prisoner!" The legionnaire shouted.

 _I guess he doesn't care that I'm from Hammerfell…_ Jay thought before joining the other prisoners.

He watched a prisoner argue with the legionnaires before getting the axe. The man's head rolled away from his body.

"Next, the orc!" The captain shouted. A roar-like sound echoed in the distance.

"What was that?"

"I said, next prisoner!"

Jay sighed. He stepped forward, his final wish in his mind.

 _Azura claim me…_ As we watched the headsman raise his axe, the orc heard another roar-like sound. This time, however, it wasn't in the distance.

"What in Oblivion is that?" Someone shouted, as a large dragon landed on a tower, knocking the headsman over.

 _A dragon?_ Jay thought. _I don't really believe in second chances, but… I'll take what I can get._ Jay scrambled to his feet, eager to leave this wretched place.


	2. Riverwood Recollection

_Author's note: Jalzarba's name is actually really special to me. I'm basing this character after my first Skyrim playthrough, which was with an Orc named NJ. I named my fanfic character Jay because of that. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 2!_

Jay took a deep breath. He was glad to be out of Helgen, which he and Ralof had escaped from only hours ago. the orc collected himself in the miller's house. Ralof's sister, Gerdur, had generously offered supplies and shelter to the men.

"I have to thank you again, Gerdur," Jay spouted.

"Don't mention it. Any friend of Ralof's is a friend of mine." Gerdur smiled. Jay looked down at himself. He was wearing some flimsy light armor that he had found in the keep.

"You want new armor, eh?" Hod, Gerdur's husband, asked.

 _Was it that obvious?_ Jay asked himself.

"Here," Hod stated. He handed an axe to Jay. "Go chop wood for me, and I'll pay you well. Then you can go to the smith."

"Azura damn me, can I just collect myself for one moment?" Jay blurted.

"Oh… of course. My apologies." Hod and Gerdur moved away from Jay.

 _What happened to me?_ Jay thought. _I was crossing the border from Morrowind… I met some nice people. Soldiers in blue, I think? They said they'd help me get where I needed to go… that's all I remember._

"Jay." Ralof called. The orc turned his head. "Where you from?"

"Nowhere in particular… I was crossing over the border from Morrowind when I met you soldiers."

"Vagabond, huh? What were you doing in Morrowind? If you don't mind me asking," Ralof added.

"I was there for religious reasons… a pilgrimage of Azura."

"You're a daedra worshipper?" Ralof asked, shocked.

"In the flesh. I also worship Malacath. Is that a problem? Jay asked defensively.

"Not necessarily… depending on your reasons. What are they?" Ralof knew he was probing a little far. Jay stood up and stretched.

"They watched over me all my life. They're the reasons I'm alive. Now, if you don't mind, I've got wood to chop." The orc picked up the axe and walked out.

It was twelve hours. Jay chopped wood nonstop, not taking a single break. He brought it to Hod.

"Honest pay for honest work." Hod handed over a heap of gold.

Jay was astounded at just how much money there was. It was definitely enough to put him on his feet.

The orc walked down a wooden ramp, back onto grass. He saw Frodnar, Hod and Gerdur's son, sitting on a chair playing with his dog, Stump.

"Hey, Frodnar," Jay called.

"Hey! Mr. Dragon Guy! Will you tell me about the dragon? Pretty please?" Frodnar hopped up, Stump mirroring the boys enthusiasm.

"Not right now. I promise I will later, okay?" Jay smiled.

"Okay…" Frodnar sounded disappointed.

"Do you know where the shop here is?" Jay asked immediately.

"You're looking for the Riverwood Trader. It has a sign with the label "Riverwood Trader" on it. Can't miss it."

"Thanks, kid." Jay walked to the building with the sign. He walked in.

"Well, someone has to do something!" A woman shouted.

"I said, no! We can't afford to go after the claw!" A gruff-voiced man yelled in return.

"Um… excuse me?" Jay meekly asked.

"Oh… oh my… Hello, welcome to the Riverwood Trader!" The man greeted Jay.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No, of course not! Come on in, we're always open! Name's Lucien Valerius," The man shouted.

"Right… name's Jay. Got any potions?"

"Some may call this junk. Me, I call them treasures." Lucien and Jay did business. Jay bought a few health potions.

"So, what was that about a claw?" Jay inquired.

"Um… an ornament. A claw, made of solid gold… stolen from right under our noses."

"I'll go get it for you," Jay offered without realizing.

"Really! Um… all right! I tracked the bandits to Bleak Falls Barrow. I have some gold coming in from my last shipment… get that claw and it's all yours." Jay nodded and left the store. He headed to the blacksmith's house to buy new armor; he was going to need it.


End file.
